


love is a touch and yet not a touch

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	love is a touch and yet not a touch

“俊辉啊，我有女朋友了。”  
文俊辉眨眨眼睛。  
“哇小浩浩居然有对象了！长什么样子好不好看可不可爱腿长不长——”徐明浩一把捂住了他的嘴，“嘘嘘小点声！就是个普通的女孩子！长得……还挺可爱的。”徐明浩四下张望了一下，“我还没跟其他人说，现在就只跟公司和你说了。”  
他笑起来，眼睛弯弯的。“那照片给我看我就先不告诉别人。”“好好好。”徐明浩叹了口气掏出手机，这位哥哥如果不给他点好处可能真的会到处宣告他徐明浩有对象的事实。  
确实是很可爱的女孩子，不像偶像那么上镜，但脸圆圆的，和徐明浩的合照两个人都笑弯了眼。  
文俊辉看了照片心满意足地放开了徐明浩的手机，“好了你去训练吧。哥一定替你好好保守秘密。”  
徐明浩收了手机一步三回头，“要讲信用啊。”  
“我什么时候骗过你！”文俊辉假装生气，一双大眼睛睁得圆圆的。

他今天身体有点不舒服所以没去训练，于是把自己躺在床上当一个废人。刚才徐明浩进来是给他拿药的。  
徐明浩看他吃药的时候还唠唠叨叨了一堆，像个老母亲似的，类似的表达包括且不限于“你看你不听我说的现在不舒服了吧”“还玩手机不舒服就好好休息”“等下要吃什么我给你带”文俊辉嗯嗯嗯嗯地应下来然后说自己要吃炸鸡不出意外被镇压。他笑着去牵徐明浩的手顺势环住腰，“哎呀我们明浩这么贴心要是没有你我可怎么办呀~”  
徐明浩摸摸他没做造型的一头乱毛，手法像是在摸自家不听话但是可爱的小宠物。难得没有怼他突如其来的告白，然后跟他说了有女朋友的事情。

文俊辉的奇妙反射弧第一反应是，是偶像太好了，我还有时间。  
有时间怎么样？稍微成熟一点的文俊辉问。  
有时间……多看看他？更像小猫一点的文俊辉答。  
他做什么我都会支持他的，只要不犯法。小猫文俊辉补充到，毕竟他是我最好的兄弟之一。  
成熟文俊辉说，那你不想站在他身边吗？  
我一直站在他身边啊。小猫文俊辉发出疑惑的声音。我希望他快乐就好了。

有研究说看一个人笑是不是真心的重点在眼睛。徐明浩看起来是真的很开心，那个女孩子也是。  
那文俊辉呢？  
文俊辉确实很开心，毕竟是一直看着长大的弟弟有对象了。  
虽然生理年龄上徐明浩是弟弟，但在适应了练习生生活以后反而看起来更像是个哥哥了。文俊辉又是容易害羞胆小的性格，有时还不拘小节，没有人拉他一把可能都意识不到自己在做什么，偶尔两个人出行程徐明浩完全就是个哥哥的形象。  
有人形容文俊辉像猫，在熟人面前看起来很外向很活泼甚至有点思维跳脱像五岁小孩，但在生人面前安全距离五米，远远地睁着眼睛观察未知生物。  
是很依赖主人的家猫，最喜欢的事情是把自己围成一团在主人脚下晒着太阳打瞌睡。  
他也不太在意性别什么的，甚至因为面对女生太过于害羞，会更亲近男生一点。  
所以发现自己有点那种喜欢徐明浩的时候也顺理成章地接受了。  
但是可能，还有一点点没准备好接受徐明浩有一天会爱上别人这件事。

文俊辉躺在床上刷着手机，房间里没开灯窗帘拉得很低，冬天虽然有暖气但单穿睡衣还是有点冷。他把自己像个蚕蛹一样裹得严严实实的，就剩个右手和鼻子以上的脸露在外面。  
其实手机也没什么好玩的，文俊辉来回刷新了五六次微博都没有新消息，于是打开了音乐播放软件，房间里也就他一个人干脆外放。闭上眼睛随便按了一首。  
也不知道为什么连着几首都是失恋情歌，文俊辉盯着墙壁听了一会儿，把被子腾开让自己完全被覆盖，在柔软的棉织物下缩成一团。因为他的动作突然被空气充满的棉花一点点瘪下来，慢慢贴合他的身体，像是逐渐增加的砝码压在他心上。  
他大声地吸了吸鼻子，从床头抽了张纸巾垫在枕头上，眼泪随着音乐蓄积然后从左眼掉下来跨过鼻梁滴进右眼，他因为这小小的刺激眨了眨眼，右眼的眼泪也滑出来，在纸巾上晕出一个圆圈。

文俊辉睡着了。  
他做了个梦。看到徐明浩站在他面前，一脸期待地问他，“俊辉我要结婚了，你来当我的伴郎吗？”  
他眨眨眼睛，在梦里眼皮突然变得不受控制，徐明浩的背景亮得像是教堂，看起来仿佛天神下凡。  
我不想当伴郎，我想当你的新郎。  
“好啊。”他听见自己说，“那我长得这么帅抢了新郎的风头怎么办？”徐明浩笑起来，过来拥抱他。  
“谢谢。”  
别对我说谢谢。  
文俊辉也伸出手拍了拍徐明浩的背。“不客气，应该的。”  
我爱你。  
“我支持你所有的决定。”  
END


End file.
